Chapter 222
Chapter 222 is called "Big Time Rookies". Cover Volume: 24 Pg.: 107 Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 35: "The catfish elder who came last". One last customer comes to interrupt Hatchi's declaration of love. Short Summary The crew has no idea how to go to sky island. They decide to search for information in Jaya, whom Robin has stolen an Eternal Pose to Masira. Once arrived, it appears that the island is a refuge to a bunch of pirate crews. Long Summary The chapter begins with Ussop and Chopper talking about the "huge monster shadows" they saw. Usopp tells Chopper that if he tried, he could beat them easily, to Chopper's amazement. He said he beat 10 of them before (though this is clearly a lie from what we know later on, and from Ussop's expression). Meanwhile, Nami scolds the monster trio for not bringing anything informative or valuable. Zoro and Sanji say these were really the only things that were in the ship, while Luffy walks around in a knight's armor he found. Nami is mad and kicks the things that they brought (plates, swords, and a raw octopus) and Zoro and Sanji try to stop her. Nami asks what Luffy is wearing and he replies "armor". Nami punches Luffy and Zoro comments on Nami's ability to crack armor, while Sanji tries to give Nami a pretty shell he found. Robin says it must be hard (handling Luffy, Zoro and Sanji's foolishness), which Nami agrees to, adding that they have nowhere to go now. Robin gives her an Eternal Pose she stole from Masira's ship just in case, in which Nami cries in joy for and replies that Robin is the only person she can rely on. The Eternal Pose says "Jaya". Luffy asks if they are going there next, eating food made from the raw octopus earlier, and Nami yells that he is supposed to decide. Luffy orders to go "Jayaward" full speed. Then, the Strawhats notice the fact that if they go to Jaya and stay too long, their log pose pointing toward the sky island will point a different place in a matter of time. Luffy doesn't want this so he cancells his Jayaward order. While everyone quarells over this, Robin says they could go to Jaya, ask about Skypiea, then leave before their log changes, which everyone agrees to. The Strawhats head toward Jaya, when suddenly a few birds fall from the sky. Chopper says the birds were shot by someone, but everyone denies this, since Jaya itself was too far to even see though Luffy is only interested in turning the dead birds in to food. Meanwhile in Jaya, a person (later known as Van Augur) says that he wasn't able to let one of the birds die immediately, and that this was its "destiny". This suggested that Van Augur is an extraordinaryly skilled sniper. Back on the ship, the Strawhats near Jaya and a scared Usopp, Nami, and Chopper ask what in the world was wrong with this island. On Jaya, there is a scene in Mocktown where people are drinking, laughing, and hurting each other. In one of the buildings, "Executioner Roshio" and another person are having a card game. Roshio wins the game, taking all the man's money, but the man stabs Roshio's hand to his shock. Bellamy says that Roshio cheated although the onlookers said it was a fair game amongst themselves. The man calls his henchmen, Sarquiss, and asks if Roshio cheated. Sarquiss sais that he did, while Roshio is enraged, asking if they even knew who he was. The man shoots and breaks a glass of alcohol on Roshio's head, and Sarquiss throws a lighted match at him. It is revealed that the man is "Bellamy the Hyena" with a bounty higher than Roshio, and he cackles in an evil way. The chapter ends with a scene showing Luffy and Zoro setting foot on Iaya saying things are going to get interesting, while the others (Chopper, Ussop and Nami) shiver in fear on the Going Merry in the background. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Van Augur is introduced but is unnamed. *Jesus Burgess is introduced but unnamed. *Bellamy is introduced. *Bellamy's bounty is 55,000,000 Characters Anime Episode Episode 145 Site Navigation